


Caught Between

by QueenNymeria



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNymeria/pseuds/QueenNymeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard knew he really shouldn’t, but he can’t stop himself from fucking his on-screen brother between the scenes. It is practically impossible when Kit’s lips are on his, his skilful hands taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. When he is groaning, kissing and sucking the skin on his neck, pulling Richard on top of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Between

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/22142.html?thread=14557054#t14557054). Hope you like it.
> 
> English is not my first language and it's unbeta'd. Sorry for stupid mistakes.

**_Caught Between_ **

 

The first time they did, it was on Kit’s trailer, away from everyone else. Now, it does not matter. Richard could not wait, most of times. He locked them both on one of the bathroom stalls and kissed him hard and needy. Sometimes, Kit would insist and they would go to his trailer instead, because he was sore of being fucked against a bathroom door.

 

Today was one of those days.

 

They barely entered the trailer and Richard already had the door locked. They kissed again, and Kit groaned, guiding them to the tiny room, pushing the Scotsman hard on the bed, licking his lips. He took off his clothes, stripping for him, and all Richard could think was _how fucking sexy Kit is_. And Kit knows it and likes it. He likes it when he can leave Richard speechless and astonished. He knows that it _is not hard_ , not when you are Kit Harrington, and all the Scottish can think when they are not together is _how much he wants to fuck Kit all the time_.

 

It was the worst kept secret of the entire cast. Everyone knew about them, but no one said a word. They both knew the kind of things the rest of the cast spoke. Kit did not care; he likes what they have too much for that. However, Richard _knew_ he really shouldn’t, but he can’t stop himself from fucking his _on-screen brother_ between the scenes. It is practically _impossible_ when Kit’s lips are on his, his skilful hands taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. When he is groaning, kissing and sucking the skin on his neck, pulling Richard on top of him.

 

“Stop thinking, Madds.” Kit shows him a crooked smile, slipping his hand beneath his briefs, closing over his warm cock, his smile growing when the other one moaned, a little louder than normal.

 

“ _Fuck, Kit_ \--” He couldn’t say more, not with Kit’s lips again on his, his legs crossed behind his back and both their dicks touching. Yet, when they parted, he whispered. “Been too long, Kit.”

 

“Only two days, Richard.” Kit laughed; he _knew_ how little control Richard had when it was about him.

 

“It was too much to me.” This time, Kit just licked his lips again, finally laying down on bed, looking at Richard’s blue eyes, darkened with lust and wanton.

 

He got a bottle of lube in the bedside table, pouring some in his fingers, entering him with two at a time, biting his lower lip, delightful with the way Kit arches off the bed when he start moving his hand and finger-fucking him. He adds another one a moment later, crooking them, making Kit moan louder and bit the back of his hand, the other one fisting on the sheets. He could not stop himself of moving his hips in the same rhythm Richard set with his fingers.

 

“ _Richard_ \--” He moans, and the other withdrew his fingers, lubing his own cock, entering him all in once, as if he knows Kit likes and makes him bit his fist not to scream. He does not stop to wait Kit’s body adjust. There is almost no need of that. Not when he just want to make Kit _scream_.

 

Richard started thrusting and Kit had to remind himself to breathe. He pulled out a bit and then got back in, slowly at first, but getting faster and faster as Kit moaned louder around his fist.

 

“ _Kit_ , I-- _Fuck_ \-- Kit--” Getting his fist away from his mouth, he whispered. “I wanna _hear_ you.” He smirked, thrusting harder and faster, and hitting _just there_ and then Kit was screaming, making Richard smiling even more.

 

Kit was vocal and reckless, and normally Richard would shush him. _Not today_. Not when the tightness around his cock was driving him insane. Not when Kit was arching his back so hard and calling his name amongst lots of _yes, fuck yes_ or _harder, fuck me harder_. Not when this felt _so fucking right_. The entire world could hear him, for all he cared. All the sounds Kit was making just made him wilder and more lustful.

 

“H- _Harder_ \-- Rich-Richard…!” He moaned loudly and Richard reached the inside of his thighs, pressing them open and spreading Kit wide as he fucks him even faster. When Kit let go of the sheets to curl around his cock, stroking tight and fast, Richard knew how close he was. He started thrusting harder; keeping his legs spread wide, until Kit _keens_ and comes. Richard own thrusts become sloppier and Kit is clenching around him so tight and he cannot bear the pressure. He bit Kit’s neck coming hard inside him.

 

When they sink together in bed, Kit hugging him closer and kissing him, Richard knows the world does not matter anymore. He knows he should not, but he cannot stop and he will never stop. Kit is _right_ and everyone else can _fuck off_ because they will remain.

 


End file.
